Gozuki (Akame ga Kill Series)
Gozuki was the leader of the newly formed assassination squad of the Empire, the Elite Seven, which appears in the prequel series Akame Ga Kill!: Zero. Appearance Gozuki was a middle-aged man with blond hair and green eyes. He had a small beard. He wore a white shirt with black pants and a red scarf. Personality Gozuki was a prideful and ambitious man. He was a very strict teacher and sometimes even a cruel one, as seen when he purposely separated Akame from her sister Kurome despite their protests or made Akame kill Martha. His main reason for his actions being that he didn't want children in his group to rely too much on each other and that he wanted to make his pupils the best possible killers. He also claimed that he wouldn't forgive his adopted children if they failed their tasks. He constantly strived to make them stronger, both physically and mentally. However, he seemed to genuinely care for them, seeing as how he regretted Cornelia's death and reprimanded Guy for his overconfidence. He even noted to himself that the entire selection and training process was harsh. His pupils reciprocated this care in varying degrees. History Gozuki was responsible for the development of the members of the group, honing their skills in battle and teaching them to be competent assassins for the Empire. Eight years prior to the start of the series, he gathered an estimated 100 children in Gifnora Forest inhabited by Danger Beasts, seven of the strongest survivors of this test would become his students. He refers to his trainees as his children, and they called him "Father" in return. He also gave each of them a Shingu and later assigned them a human target to kill during their first mission. These targets were purposely selected to be difficult opponents for their respective member of the Elite Seven. Later, he comes to the aid of Green, Guy, and Najasho who were being overwhelmed by Babara. He orders them to retreat and fights Babara by himself. It is then that Gozuki is revealed to be one of the Rakshasa Demons. During the battle with Babara, he demonstrates great skill with Murasame which he used in combination with his body manipulation. During the fight, he manages to inflict a small cut on Babara's body and explains Murasame's abilities to her. Babara then detonates her own body, but Gozuki and his pupils are unharmed. Gozuki later orders the Elite Seven to investigate the Tombs in search of a Teigu. He agrees with Akame's suggests capturing a gravekeeper to gather more info. He also warns Green to watch over Akame to prevent her from doing anything rash. Later, he comes along with the Elite Seven when they enter the gravekeeper's tombs. After the battle on the Tombs that only four Elite Seven members remaining make it out alive, he requested to recuperate its strength by transferring the surviving original member of the Group of Terror into Elite Seven. He also notes that Akame and Kurome will be the strongest assassin if they are working together as siblings.Category:Akame ga Kill